


One Kiss (version 1)

by huntere779



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: There’s a small moment at the afterparty where Harry and Uma finally get some time alone and he sings a little slow reprise of Evie’s song; ‘One Kiss’ in a bid to get Uma to finally kiss him, acting all pouty and innocent about it until she finally gives in and gives him a little peck on the cheek, only for Harry to turn his head and kiss her lips - which lasts just a little longer than a peck. She probably smacks his shoulder but he knows that she’s smiling as she walks back to everyone else.





	One Kiss (version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from thomasdohartyy on tumblr.  
This is what the post said:  
There’s a small moment at the afterparty where Harry and Uma finally get some time alone and he sings a little slow reprise of Evie’s song; ‘One Kiss’ in a bid to get Uma to finally kiss him, acting all pouty and innocent about it until she finally gives in and gives him a little peck on the cheek, only for Harry to turn his head and kiss her lips - which lasts just a little longer than a peck. She probably smacks his shoulder but he knows that she’s smiling as she walks back to everyone else.

After the party finally settled down, Uma and Harry were sitting on the bridge between Auradon and the isle.

“Isn’t this crazy harry? We’ve wanted this for so long and now we finally have it. Auradon! Are you excited?”

“Of course I am! Especially because you are.” He smiled.

“Is that why you tried to kiss me earlier harry? Just because you were happy?”

“No! Of course not! I actually wanted to kiss you Uma! I still do. I’d do it right now if you let me.”

She laughed. “Yeah right, Harry. Did you get your hand on alcohol earlier? I think it's gone to your brain.”

He frowned. “No Uma I'm still sober. I mean it! I want to kiss you!”

“Prove it.”

“Alright fine.” He gets up and starts to sing:

“One kiss, one kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss

Oh, oh, oh, oh

One kiss, one kiss

This moment could be it

I, I, I wanna know

So here I go (go)

Yeah, here I go

I feel my heartbeat beating saying "It's gonna work"

But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt

Either I will or I won't

What if I do and she don't?

Oh, there's only one, one way to really know

One kiss, one kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss

Oh, oh, oh, oh

One kiss, one kiss

This moment could be it

I, I, I wanna know

So here I go (go)

Here I go”

By the time he had stopped singing, Uma had stood up to meet him and was mere inches from his face. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sunk into him, until she realized that this was crazy! This was Harry! Her first mate! She pulled away. She smacked his shoulder in an effort to shake off these feelings.

“We should get back to everyone else. They’re probably looking for us.”

“Right. Of course. Let's go.” She could tell he was upset but she wasn’t sure what to do. All she knew for sure what that she would give anything to press her lips to his again. And maybe sometime soon she would (hopefully).


End file.
